


Day 285 - The healing code

by Anarion



Series: An almost gravitational pull    (former '365 days of 221Bs' series) [285]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, John the healer, Love, M/M, Sherlock Being Sherlock, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-20
Updated: 2013-04-20
Packaged: 2017-12-09 00:55:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/768100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anarion/pseuds/Anarion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Sometimes Sherlock is too much, even for himself. </i>
</p><p>This is the story of John and Sherlock: A love story told over 365 days. It's not linear. It's not a serial. It's a 221B (almost) every day, building up a cohesive whole.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 285 - The healing code

Sometimes Sherlock is too much, even for himself. 

There is too much noise, too much information, too much data, everything tumbling through his brain, making it difficult to think, to move, even to breathe.

The drugs helped but he can’t turn to drugs anymore like he used to do. Because now there is John and John would be disappointed and somehow disappointing John is worse than feeling like this. Plus he is fairly sure that if he ever fell back to drugs he would not be able to return again.

So instead, when he feels like this, he pushes everyone away and rolls himself into a ball on the sofa, shuts the world out and focuses on one simple thing. Breathing for example. Or not starting to scream.

Today is one of those days, but instead of getting angry at Sherlock for being difficult like he used to, John now knows what to do. He squeezes next to Sherlock on the sofa and holds him until he is able to turn around and face the world again.

When Sherlock does turn around, he pulls his lover close and hoarsely whispers, “John.” 

John in return presses a kiss to Sherlock’s chest, right over his heart, and whispers back, “I love you too.”

And for a while it’s blessedly silent in Sherlock’s brain.

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt was 'solace'.
> 
> Sorry for not posting yesterday, I went to visit Verity Burns and totally forgot about it. Atlin is here too, so I don't even feel bad about it. :)


End file.
